Due to their flexibility and robustness, Bowden cables are used in vehicles for controlling various mechanical functions. However, undesired vibrations can be transferred via the Bowden cable to a transmitter element provided for actuating the Bowden cable. This can lead, in turn, to disruptive vibrations being transferred into a driver's environment in the vehicle, in which the transmitter element is spatially located.
Thus, there is a need for an arrangement for vibration isolation that is adapted for use with Bowden cable-actuated components and the like.